Du und Ich oder Imagine
by Tristesse
Summary: Songfic zu Imagine von John Lennon zu kurz um es zu zusammenzufassen, HP?


Das hier ist eine Songfic mit Harry Potter. Das Lied gehört John Lennon (Beatles) und Harry Potter J.K. Rowling. Allein der übrige Text gehört mir. Leider… Hm…nya meine Betaleserin ist wieder mal die liebe Alraune! Pairing ist Harry mit irgendeinem Slytherin, ist mir egal, ob Pansy, Darco, Blaise, Severus oder wen immer ihr mögt… Und über Reviews freut man sich ne! Würd mich auch freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, an welches Pairing ihr gedacht habt.

Lieder die ich während dem schreiben gehört habe:

John Lennon – Imagine

The Killers – Somebody told me

Savage Garden – Crash and Burn (alle 3 sehr schöne Lieder)

* * *

_Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try _

Du lebst in einer Traumwelt, voller Hoffnung, Hoffnung auf Frieden. Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass es irgendwann mal vorbei ist. Vielleicht denkst du insgeheim sogar daran, dass wir beide irgendwann mal Freunde sein könnten. Das klingt fast so, also ob du nicht an den Himmel glaubst, oder zumindest schaffst es zu versuchen, denn das ist viel einfacher…

_No hell below us  
Above us only sky _

…Keine Hölle unter uns. Und oben im Himmel nur die Wolken. Kein Gott den wir um Gnade flehen können. Nur der Satan mit dem Namen Voldemort. Fast so, als seien wir gezwungen ihn anzubeten. Oder wirst du es schaffen, dass du der neue Gott wirst oder bist du es sogar schon?

_Imagine all the people  
Living for today _

Wenn du wirklich Gott wärest, würden alle Menschen leben. Niemand müsste um sein Hab und Gut Angst haben und niemand müsste seine eigene Familie verraten. Kein Kind wäre gezwungen nicht in Ruhe Erwachsen zu werden. Oder wie meine Oma es immer sagt: Jeder Chinese bekommt seine Schüssel Reis. (1)

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too _

Und vielleicht fantasier ich auch noch rum, denn wenn es wirklich so wäre, gäbe es keine Erde. Es müsste nichts Lebendiges und nichts Totes geben. Menschen sind dazu gemacht um zu streiten. Sie wollen es so, sie bekommen es so… Dagegen kannst auch du nichts ändern. Denn keine Religion, keine Tradition, kein Vater und auch keine Mutter können dagegen was tun… Man kann sich nur fragen wann der Krieg endet und ich den Weg zu dir finde.

_You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one _

Ich bin ein Träumer, das denkst du doch jetzt? Aber ich bin nicht der Einzige. Verirre dich in unser Haus, dann siehst du es. All die Schlangen, von denen du dachtest, sie beißen dich, sie sind zähmbar und glauben an das Gute.

_I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one _

Vielleicht bemerkst du das bald und trittst uns bei. Dann folgt dir die Welt und wir werden zu einer Einheit. Gemeinsam sind wir stark, alleine bist es nur du…

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can _

Stell dir keinen Besitz vor, stell dir vor du und ich. Allein ohne irgendetwas, irgendjemanden… Ich glaub nicht, dass du dann glücklich wärst. Aber du überraschst mich immer wieder und ich wundere mich immer wieder über dich. Und deine Art mich glücklich zu machen.

_No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man _

Das klingt alles so idyllisch. Kein Hunger, keine Not, keine Gier, bloß diese heile Welt, von der wir alle träumen. Eine Welt in der jeder jedem hilft, wie in einer großen Familie…

_Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world _

Stell dir vor, du und Tom Riddle werdet euch einig. Ihr teilt euch die Welt. Wie einst die vier Gründer Hogwarts sich die Häuser teilten und jeder glücklich war. Wäre das nicht was?

_You may say that I'm a dreamer_

Letztendlich bin ich doch nur ein Träumer.

_But I'm not the only one _

Aber ich bin nicht der Einzige.

_I hope someday you'll join us _

Ich hoffe eines Tages bist auch du einer.

_And the world will live as one_

Und die Menschheit wird es auch sein.

Dann schaffen wir es auch, dass aus du und ich wir wird! Das ich keine Angst mehr haben muss, nicht dir offen meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Irgendwann, wenn dieser Krieg zu Ende ist, dann kommen Harry Potter und Ich zusammen. Dann werden du und ich ein Paar…

* * *

(1)Das sagt meine Geographielehrerin immer XD 

Das ganze wurde geschrieben, um meine Schreibblockade zu killen.

Ach ja, John Lennon, hat schon was geniales, ne! ;)


End file.
